


Animal Instinct

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Roleplay, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link take on some animal-like traits and engage in a fun roleplaying scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

“Rhett! Ouch, be careful!”

Rhett grabbed Link’s arm. “Come ‘ere, Neal.” Rhett held on to Link’s arm tightly as he pulled him towards the bed. Link was able to slip out of his grip for a few seconds but was quickly snatched again. Rhett then turned Link around so he was facing him and leaned back on the bed, pulling Link on top of him and covering his face with kisses. Link giggled as he pulled himself out of Rhett’s arms, rolling off of him and on the bed.

“Rhett, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”

Rhett looked over at Link and grabbed his shoulder. “This way is more fun.”

“You’re out of control today, you know that?” Link shook his head. “You’re like an animal or something.”

Rhett raised his eyebrow. “I’m just going after my prey.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Look at these things.” He pointed to his pronounced incisors. “If anyone’s going hunting around here, it’s going to be me.” Link took Rhett’s hand and nibbled on one of his fingers.

“Mmm.” Rhett responded.

Link smiled. “You like that?”

“Yeah.”

Link continued to nibble on Rhett’s finger, enjoying the happy noises he was making.

“You’re delicious.” Link said. He straddled Rhett and kissed him. “I may have to make you my next meal.”

“You’ll have to catch me first.” Rhett tried to wriggle his way out from underneath Link, but Link squeezed his thighs and kept Rhett in between his legs. “You know, this sounds like a fun little game we can play.”

“You be the predator and I’ll be the prey.” Rhett said flirtatiously.

“I wonder what kind of animal I’d be?” Link got up and grabbed his laptop out of their office. He sat down on the bed next to Rhett and googled “predatory animals.”

“Hey, I could be a tiger.” Link said, flashing his teeth. “Swiping at you with my paws, pouncing on you and taking a bite.”

“Well if you’re a tiger, what does that make me?” Rhett pulled the laptop closer to him and clicked on a Wiki article about tigers. “I guess that would make me a… water buffalo?” Rhett laughed.

Link scrolled down a little. “Some of them hunt antelope. You could be an antelope!” Link rearranged Rhett’s hair into two “horns.” “We’ll get you some horns and you can pretend to eat grass in the backyard.”

Rhett snorted. “Yeah, I’ll get some horns, and you get some tiger ears. Then you can chase me down, corner me, and go in for the kill.”

“A.k.a. pin you down and fuck you.” Link grinned. “So do you want to do it?”

Rhett nodded. “It sounds like fun.” Rhett clicked over to Google. “I wonder where I can find some antelope horns.”

A couple weeks after their initial predator/prey conversation, Link came home holding a bag from a costume store. “Look what I found.” he said, handing Rhett the bag.

“Tiger ears and…antelope horns? How did you find these?”

“The store special ordered them for me.”  Link pulled Rhett in for a kiss. “So do you want to play tonight?”

“Yes.” Rhett said eagerly. Link led him into their bedroom and they began to plot out the scene.

“Safe word?” Link asked.

“Juniper.” Rhett had a running list of wood related safe words he liked to use.

Link threw a pair of black boxers at Rhett. “Put these on along with the horns.”

“Just these?” Rhett said nervously.

“Yup.” Link replied. “It’s dusk and our backyard is fenced in. We’ve got plenty of privacy.”

Rhett undressed and changed into the boxers and horns. “Well?”

Link gave him a once over and licked his lips. “Perfect. Now go outside and wait for me. I’ll give you a few minutes to get into character.” Link watched Rhett walk out of the bedroom and head towards the back of the house. He growled a little as he turned to change into his tiger outfit.

Link quietly walked towards the sliding door that led to the backyard. He opened it a little and peeked through. Rhett was on all fours pretending to eat the grass. He slowly crawled around the yard and tossed his head around as if to show off his horns.

Link adjusted his tiger ears before quietly slipping out the door, leaving it open. He felt a little weird walking around outside in nothing but a pair of black briefs and a tiger ear headband, but that feeling quickly left as he got on all fours and slowly crawled towards Rhett.

Link was so quiet and stealthy with his movements that Rhett had no idea he was in striking distance until he felt his hot breath on his shoulder. Rhett had barely begun to turn his head towards Link when he felt Link’s teeth sink into his neck. Link swiftly slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him to the ground, purring as he nibbled on Rhett’s neck.

Rhett decided he wasn’t going down that easily and maneuvered his way out of Link’s grasp. He stood up and ran towards the house; he didn’t even notice his horns fell off. Link was stunned by Rhett’s escape but was undeterred. He picked up Rhett’s horns and went back into the house, closing the door behind him.

“Rhett?” Link called out. “Rhett?” No response. “Just because you lost your horns doesn’t mean the hunt is over.”

Link walked around the house looking for Rhett. He checked every room until he finally ended up in their bedroom.

“Rhett?” Link noticed the door to their walk-in closet was slightly open. Link opened it all the way and saw Rhett curled up in a back corner near a pile of clothes.

Link bared his teeth and practically leapt onto Rhett. He bit his neck again, this time breaking the skin. Rhett moaned as Link licked the blood from his wound.

“You give up?” Link asked, reaching around and groping Rhett’s dick.

“Yes,” he muttered. Link stood up, rolled Rhett over on his back, and pulled off his boxers. He licked his lips as he admired the sight of Rhett laying on the floor underneath him, cowed and naked.

“Stay here.” Link ordered. He exited the closet and returned with a bottle of lube. Link pulled off his underwear, laid down, and curled up next to Rhett. Link kissed him for several minutes, rubbing his dick against his side and biting him on the bottom lip. He moved on to leave a trail of bite marks down Rhett’s chest, stopping right above his dick. Rhett howled and moaned in between bites.

“You’re going to fuck me in here?” Rhett said, wincing as Link nibbled on his hip.

“Yup.” Link spread Rhett’s legs and knelt in between them as he began stroking himself. “I thought about dragging you to the bed, but this is much more fun.”

Link poured a plentiful amount of lube on to Rhett’s asshole and his fingers before inserting them one at a time. Rhett fucked himself against Link’s fingers and whined, his hands grasping and searching the floor for something to hold on to. Link slowly teased and caressed Rhett’s prostate until he cried out. “Link, please.”

“Please what?” He said with a seductive smile.

“Please fuck me.”

Link pulled out of Rhett, grabbed his hand, and nibbled on his fingertips. “I guess it’s time to finish my meal.”

Link made quick work of guiding his dick inside Rhett, snarling and growling as he moved inside him with quick rapid thrusts. He dug his nails into Rhett’s chest, leaving scratches to accompany the bite marks from earlier.

“Link,” Rhett whispered. “You’re tearing me apart.”

Link slowed down. “Do you need me to hold back?”

Rhett chuckled. “No babe, I love it. Keep going.”

Link nodded and resumed his previous pace. A few of his scratches broke Rhett’s skin and left little droplets of blood on his chest.

“Ready to come?” Link said, breathing heavily.

Rhett nodded. He was beyond words and instead reached for Link’s hands. Link took them and squeezed as the two men came simultaneously. Link roared with pleasure as Rhett softly whimpered and sighed. Rhett closed his eyes as his orgasm faded and he appeared to be asleep.

“Rhett, are you okay?” Link asked as he pulled out and wiped himself and Rhett down with a nearby towel.

“Yeah.” Rhett said, smiling. “Just a little death.”

Link helped Rhett up and the two men got dressed before meeting each other in the kitchen. “Now I’m hungry for food.” Link said.

“So did you have fun?” Rhett asked as he pulled a few items out of the fridge.

“I did, did you?”

“I loved it. Can’t wait for my turn to hunt.” Rhett clawed at the air as Link turned to prep dinner at the counter.

“Hope you can catch me.” Link smirked. “I’m pretty quick.”

Rhett stood behind Link and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Yeah, but once I get out where I want you, it’ll be worth the chase.”


End file.
